The I Love You's
by ICantImagineADayWithoutYou
Summary: Ever since Austin met with an unfortunate fate, Ally hasn't been herself. The world hasn't been right. There's only one way to fix this./ OOC, Ally's POV, one-shot.


A/N- I'm feeling really depressed right now so I'm writing this to vent out my feelings.

Summary: Ever since Austin met with an unfortunate fate, Ally hasn't been herself. The world hasn't been right. There's only one way to fix this./ OOC, Ally's POV, one-shot.

Genres: Angst, Romance

So, yeah. This is just a way for me to vent out my frustrations. If you don't like angst, don't read, but I personally think this is one of my best pieces. Not to toot my own horn or anything...

I don't own anything.

* * *

_I love you._

Austin and I were driving home from a Maroon 5 concert, singing along to one of their songs.

"I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all my change I spent on you," we sang. Halfway through the song, a car was coming towards us.

"Austin, look out!" I shouted. He looked at me and whispered something I couldn't understand. But suddenly, I understood. Just as I blacked out.

_I love you._

I was admitted to the hospital as soon as I could, and when I woke up, I was told the news.

Austin died.

I had never cried more before when I heard that. I bawled for hours, even after I got home. Those words rang in my head.

_I love you._

Austin was in my dreams that night. And every night up until his funeral when Dez made a speech.

"Austin was loved by all. Trish and I, his parents, his schoolmates, his teachers, Penny and Lester Dawson, and finally, his girlfriend, Ally." I stood up then. "She is going to say some words, I guess."

"Thank you, Dez," I said into the microphone. "I've missed Austin ever since the accident. I've wrote songs about him, talked about him to myself, even dreamt about him." I walked over to the casket. "I miss you, Austin. I love you. I always have and I always will." I placed my treble clef necklace he gave me on his chest. I sat back down and Dez came up again.

"Thank you, Ally," he said. "To conclude, I believe we should all move on. Austin's in a better place now. He would want us to forget." Then, my eyes went wide. I can't forget him. Nothing Dez says could change that.

But, he wasn't in my dreams that night.

That's a good sign, right?

I don't know.

_I love you_, he said. _I love you_.

Austin was mine. I was his. That's a fact. I couldn't love anyone else.

Or—

No. Austin. Always.

_I love you._

The next morning, I went about my normal routine. The best I could, at least.

When I went to Sonic Boom, it was almost dull. With no Austin, Dez wasn't his usual quirky self, and Trish wasn't quite as excited/annoyed about her newest job.

It wasn't right.

Maybe if I was gone to the same place Austin was at, the world would be right again. Everything would be okay.

_I love you_. There's only one way to hear that again.

At the end of the day, in the practice room, I wrote my goodbye note.

**_I'm sorry, dad, mom, Trish, Dez, Mike, Mimi, Jimmy, everyone. I can't live on without Austin here. I'll just be bringing you all down. I decided to go to the better place, with Austin. I'll love him forever. It's just, I can't live forever if he can't, either. I'm sorry._**

**_Your friend, daughter, recording artist,_**

**_Allyson Marie Dawson_**

After I wrote that, I grabbed the small blade I had. I traced a heart around the area my heart was. It was happening. Blood poured out of it, and before I went, Trish ran into the room.

"Ally!" she shouted.

"Trish... The note... Goodbye..." I said weakly. And then I went.

_I love you._

This was all I heard in my dreams. Was I dead?

I had to be, because when I opened my eyes, Austin was there.

"Austin?" I asked, sitting up.

"Ally!" he shouted, pulling me up. He hugged me, and it felt so real. It must have been real.

"I've missed you so much!" I said.

"How are you here?" he asked.

"I-I can't tell you," I said, looking down.

"C'mon, babe, tell me," he stroked my arms, and I told him.

"I couldn't be without you. I did this," I muttered.

"You committed suicide to be with me?" he asked. I nodded. "Ally, why?"

"Exacty that. To be with you," I said. He smiled and pulled me in. "I love you."

And everything was right again.

* * *

A/N- I hope you liked it... Sorry if it bummed you out or anything. I just needed to get this out.

:)


End file.
